Holding the World Hostage
by Oasisofdreams
Summary: They all had their own reasons for leaving their old life behind, but it took a monumental reason to keep them together. How will they fair against their loved ones and will they even survive to see the outcome? It seems that not even a fortune teller can see the outcome.
1. Let's just Start at the Beginning

**This is going to sound a bit like others that I've read, but only this chapter and only how I've set it up. I honestly don't think that there are enough stories about the eleven supernovas so this is my contribution. In other words, I made it up on a whim so enjoy.**

* * *

War, a simple word that holds much more meaning than it should. The meaning is different to each individual and it has a way of catching people off guard. It is a bloody affair that holds a beauty that is impossible to deny once all is said and done. The victors are the ones to write the history, but what truly happens in the time of war? This is an account of a war that gave rise to an unusual group of people. These people saw what started the war, and they were the ones who protected the world from its carnage. This is their story.

* * *

The brick-red-haired man set down the jeweled crown onto the nightstand. He decided that he was tired of being a puppet for the Elder Council. It was time to leave, and he wasn't planning on ever coming back. They would find a new puppet and he would do as he saw fit.

Walking over to the bed, he stripped off the offending garments and replaced them with the blue garment of a general. He picked up a blue mask and secured it on his head. Picking up the commander's hat, a sword, and an axe, he slipped to the balcony and fled from the castle.

His first goal was already set in stone, he had to leave the kingdom before he was found.

* * *

Her pink hair billowed in the breeze as the girl wondered what she was thinking. She was pressed against the tower wall, waiting for the sentry beneath her to leave. She had studied all the defenses and knew that as soon as the man left, she would have to drop down the remaining two stories in order to escape. It was her only chance to be free from her imprisonment.

A good five minutes later, the pinkette dropped to the ground and ran for the side entrance that no one knew about. She eased the wooden door open and silently slipped into a caravan's camp. She entered one of the darkened tents and, without so much as glancing at the occupants, stripped off her dress, pulled on trousers and a loose shirt, then grabbed a cloak and map, both of which were conveniently on top of a chest.

Glancing at the map, she wrapped the cloak around her and set off towards the nearest kingdom.

* * *

His orange-brown hair swayed as he moved about the room. The braid was bumping against his back as it tried to detach itself from the man's head. No matter what that foolish couple had said, he was still the best musician in the Long Arm Tribe. Those people just didn't know art when they heard it. Tone deaf they had called him. What did they know?

Sighing, the man with two elbows on each arm wondered where he was going to go. He couldn't return to the Long Arm Tribe for fear of bringing shame upon his people. He didn't really want to stay in this kingdom any longer just because he never liked it in the first place. After placing the folded royal garments on the chest and tying off the sash to the brown peasant rags that had been supplied to him, he left the castle.

He looked at the directions available to him and set off on a whim.

* * *

His dark appearance stood out against the whiteness of the snow. The black cloak hid the tan that made him an oddity in the northern-most kingdom. He had never cared what others had thought about him but he knew that the people around him were planning something so he had to leave. The man was swaying on his feet and he could no longer see what was in front of him, but that was to be expected. He was, after all, walking in the middle of a blizzard.

The wind finally won out and it ripped the hood off of his head, revealing black hair underneath a snow-leopard fur hat. The man finally collapsed, the cold winning over his will. Just as soon as he closed his eyes, he opened them again. A small polar bear cub as nudging him. The man sat up and the cub crawled into his lap and snuggled into the man's stomach.

With another source of heat under the cloak, the man continued his way south.

* * *

The black-haired teen stared wide-eyed as his green-haired guard blocked the attack of a man the teen had trusted. Throwing the attacker back, the guard backed up and forced the teen to the wardrobe. Without saying a work, the dark-haired boy went into it and opened up the secret passage that only he and his guard knew about. He slipped in silently, tears threatening to fall down his face.

With his charge out of harm's way, the guard tightened his grip on all three of his swords. Without any warning, he sliced through the man who was supposed to protect the teen. Replacing his swords at his side, the green-haired man picked up the yellow straw hat and grabbed a torch. Once inside of the passage, he set the wardrobe on fire and closed the door.

On a single horse, the duo rode out of the castle and into the unknown future.

* * *

The short dark-haired man place the un-drunk glass of wine on the table. He then stood and pulled on his coat. His room was on the ground floor so he left the building and went to the stables. He saw no reason to stay if he couldn't even tryst his own men. Sure he could just kill them all, but that would lead to a revolt and the man didn't want to deal with something so pointless.

He entered the stable and prepared his horse for departure. It was an easy task and since he was always prepared, he already bad supplies for his journey. He mounted the black mare and rode her at a walk to the wall that wasn't a wall. He looked back at what used to be his castle before spurring the horse into a gallop.

He needed to leave the kingdom before the sun rose.

* * *

The red-haired man looked up into the blonds' masked face, a sword pointed at his neck. There other people there but the redhead was only interested in the man who had beaten him. The blond was also interested in this so-called "prince". He was nothing like the nobles that used mercenaries to do their dirty work. He did it himself.

As the people around the two continued to pillage the royal's things, the two came to a silent agreement. There were no other people left standing by the time the two were finished. All of the others were bleeding out, spread out on the road. The prince collected the two best horses and handed one over to the blond.

Mounting them, the duo went off in a single direction.

* * *

The hay-haired man showed no emotion even though he was bleeding profusely from the wound on his side. The king had not liked what the man had "predicted" about his wife. In a fit of rage, he had ordered the blonds' death.

Now, the emotionless man was walking for the exit. He might not care about life in general, but the shadow of death was not on him. He would survive this and find his true destiny elsewhere. Outside of the towering walls, the man looked upon his cards and headed east.

He needed to leave the kingdom, but he first needed a medic.

* * *

The giant of a man looked at his hands, dripping blood onto the ground as he held them out. The permanent smile that was plastered on his face showed regret and his once white wings were stained in the crimson that lay around him. The only thought he could muster up was that it wasn't his blood.

The body that the blood belonged in lay in a broken heap on the floor. The body the giant man's hands had broken. The clouds shifted and showed the temple, painted red and ominous in the moonlight. The man could no longer stay there. He had defiled the sacred ground. He was no longer priest. He was a murderer.

Regret heavy in his heart, the man left the temple.


	2. How to not Realize a War is Starting

The cub obviously wasn't comfortable with the heat but the tanned man couldn't shake the young creature. He had originally planned to just use him for warmth until the blizzard stopped but the cub had followed him. Now, they were far from the cold of the north and the man was carrying the cub often.

At the moment, the dark-haired man was watching as the bear was cooling off in the river. It wasn't much but it would at least let the cub get comfortable again. The man was dozing off as the bear splashed after a fish, always keeping the two-legged creature in its sights. There were times when the young bear was close to catching one of the many fish that were swimming around his small paws, but it would always slip away at the last moment.

The man sat up when the sounds of metal colliding with metal reached his ears. "Bepo, come here," the man called as he stood up and the bear bounded over to the human. He stooped down and picked up the cub before picking up the long sword that had laid next to him.

Curious, he walked slowly in the direction that the sounds of fighting were coming from. Just a ways from the bank of the river, and on the other side of a hill, the man looked down to see a green haired swordsman effortlessly taking down the opponents that surrounded him. The man was greatly outnumbered but his enemies were even more outclassed.

The dark man watched as the swordsman easily cut through his enemies ranks. The man had three swords, the traditional katana that was rarely seen now-a-days. He held two in his hands and one in his mouth, and it was quite a show to watch as his opponents struggled to find an opening to attack. The man's glare was enough to keep them at bay.

Bepo noticed something that his human companion had failed to see. Squirming, the bear attempted to out of the man's hold but instead brought his attention down to the white cub. While he looked down, the man caught a golden glint in the corner of his eye and then saw the three golden raindrop earrings that dangled from the swordsman's left ear, telling him that the man was a royal guard.

Bepo began squirming again and the dark man looked down at the bear again and noticed that its gaze was fixed on a point behind the swordsman. Glancing back to the fight, the man finally noticed the small form that lay on the ground behind the swordsman. It didn't take a genius to realize that that form was the guard's charge.

Now, the man was presented with two options. Go down and help, probably includes treating the noble, or leave like his better judgment was telling him to. He didn't need to risk nobles recognizing him or his trek through the blizzard would have been worthless so it was wiser to leave. Bepo had other plans.

The white cub was finally able to get out of the hold and he bounded down the slope, through the legs of the startled mini-army, and passed the swordsman, completely ignoring the nasty look that was shot at him. The bear came to a halt next to the boy on the ground and curled up next to him.

Sighing, the man with black hair took action. In no time at all, he had taken down half of the people on the side closest to the hill. It wasn't that difficult since they weren't expecting it. Sadly, it only got easier from there.

Not quite understanding what was happening, the green-haired swordsman let the momentary confusion distract the people who had him surrounded. He looked once, trying to see the person that had randomly interfered, before setting off on getting rid of the other half of the people who had him and the boy surrounded. The first offset had been the attack from behind, the second one had been when the swordsman himself finally left his protective spot and started cutting down people left and right.

Both men were not satisfied with the fight. The dark-haired man had realized that the people were actually from this kingdom's army so he found it amusing that they had been so easily surprised by such little things. He looked over to the guard and was then enwrapped by confusion. He was from this kingdom so why was the army attacking him?

The other was also sizing up the man before him. The dark hair hidden under the snow-leopard fur hat told him exactly who had helped him, but that didn't make him feel any better. The man always looked like he could use more sleep, but the green head could always tell that that wasn't the case. He had only met this tall man a few times but something about him unnerved him. From the goatee to the strange black markings he had on his skin to the two sets of golden earrings that gave away his status, this man gave off creepy vibes.

"Might I ask what the youngest heir to the northern-most throne is doing here, or are you here under orders, Trafalgar Law?" the voice was deep and even, but it didn't take a mind reader to detect the hidden message as the green-haired swordsman moved to stand between the boy on the ground and the man known as the 'Dark Prince'.

Law glared at the man and tried to place the face somewhere. He had chosen this place since he dealt with this kingdom the least, but here was a man who Law didn't recognize from any of his meetings. It took him a few seconds to piece together the mystery of where he had met this odd-haired man. "Roronoa Zoro, a traveling swordsman that's said to be worse than the devil himself is finally tamed."

Zoro's glare hardened while Law smirked, he was honestly surprised to recognize the man for who he was, the last time the two had met, Zoro had made it clear that he would never bow to the royals. Yet here he was, protecting some noble brat, Law was going to enjoy every moment of teasing the swordsman. "So, are you going to let me look at this enigma or just let him die?"

Zoro was tempted to just kill the prince now, but the teen needed the bastard's help so he stepped aside. Law's smirk deepened and he walked carefully up to the boy, placing his nodachi down before he was next to the boy. Zoro noted that it was still within his reach but he understood the action and decided to trust the man.

Law dropped the smirk when he glanced at the sweating form in front of him. The fever was obvious and Law saw that Bepo was the only reason that the kid wasn't shivering. He patted the bear's head as he checked the kid's body for anything that could have led to the illness. He found a bright red spot on the kids side and noted the two small holes that were at the spot's center.

"Spider bite," Law mused and turned to Zoro, "Go get my bag from the hill." Not bothering to make sure the green-haired man obeyed his order, Law began to strip off the kid's shirt, which was drenched in sweat, and moved Bepo to the kid's other side so he could work.

He turned when his bag fell next to him and immediately pulled out a small knife, "Hold him still." Law waited for Zoro to get a secure hold on the boy before he cut the side. The boy let out a sharp cry of pain at first and tried to bolt upright but couldn't with Zoro's hold. A small trail of clear liquid started to flow out of the cut and Law dabbed it up quickly and continued his cutting.

After ten minutes of screaming, the boy finally dialed it down to a pained whimper. Law had finished getting the venom at the surface and was getting at the amount that was right under that layer. Zoro no longer had to hold the weakened boy so he was mixing a liquid that Law had directed him in making. Looking at the mixture, Law sees that it's time to start removing the remaining reachable venom from the blood stream.

He waves Zoro over, "Give me that bowl and hold the kid down again." Zoro nods and sets the bowl down and moves to hold the kid down again. Law takes the bowl and brings a small amount into his mouth, then leans down and starts sucking at the open wound. The kid lets out a strangled cry but doesn't move. Law spits out what's in his mouth and takes in some more of the liquid in the bowl before going back to the wound.

The process was repeated until Law started to get blood. He grabbed bandages out of his bag and tightly wrapped the wound, "That should hold him 'til we get to the next town." Law dumped out the contents in the bowl and started packing his things, ignorant to Zoro's horrified expression.

"We can't enter a town," Zoro says in a tone that leaves no room for discussion.

Of course Law wasn't one to take orders so he looked at the other swordsman like he was stupid, "We don't go to a town and the kid dies." Law watched in slight satisfaction as Zoro's normally calm demeanor fell apart as he battled for the best of two shitty options.

In the end, he simply nodded and bent down to pick up the kid but was stopped by the long sword that Law had used during the fight. It was still in the scabbard but Zoro got the hint, "Why can't I carry him?"

"You don't know how to be gentle and I don't feel like explaining how to hold him," Law stated simply. Grumbling, Zoro gave in and grabbed the nodachi from Law and gathered up both of their stuff. "Oh, and can you carry Bepo too."

It wasn't a question and Zoro just looked at the bear before turning his gaze to Law, "Why do you have a polar bear in the first place?"

"He wouldn't stay," was all the 'Dark Prince' said as he gently picked the teen up, grasping where the bite was tightly and holding him in both arms. Then he shifted the kid slightly and used his now free arm to cover the boy with a blanket and his black cloak. He then repositioned the kid into the original position, never taking pressure from the wound.

Zoro nodded in approval and, with the bear uncomfortably under his arm, the group set off. Walking in silence until Law finally asked, "So what's the kid's name anyway?"

"Luffy," Zoro answered silently and silence engulfed them once more, a knowing look in Law's eyes.

* * *

The redhead glared at the group of men before him, "This is pathetic. You can't even take out one person without ganging up on him, and you call yourself a leader? Not in a hundred years."

One of the men sneered at that and charged forward. The redhead grinned ferally and in a span of a second, he dug his knife into the man's chest. He then slashed it out and turned his predatory-like gaze onto the other men. He jumped at the closest one and proceeded to cut his throat. The next one he stabbed in the eye, the one after that in the gut, and the last one through the ear. The rest of the men had fled and the man found that he wasn't satisfied by their level.

Snarling like an enraged animal, he turned and left the alley. Without so much as glancing back, he walked to the inn that the blond had rented a room in and went in. He found the blond sharpening his knives, "You shouldn't kill in the middle of a town, Kidd. Especially since we're no longer in the kingdom you call home."

"I don't call that place home and stop patronizing me, Killer!" the redhead snapped back. The blond just shrugged and flicked his wrist, successfully sheathing both of his knives. "Why did we come here anyway, isn't this the weakest kingdom?"

"Sometimes looks can be deceiving," Killer answered then elaborated after a look of confusion crossed his friends face, " the king is a lot stronger than people give him credit for." Kidd nodded, remembering when he had met the king of East Blue for the first and last time.

_He ignored the man at first since he had heard that he was weak. He had stayed close to the flamboyant king from North Blue, though his fourteen-year-old brother stayed far away from him so the eleven-year-old was the only one around his age in that group._

_Kidd had gotten bored of being around adults so he left to go outside and saw an interesting sight. The 'Weak King' was outside throwing a rather large object up into the air and catching it. Kidd was going to ignore it but the laughing and giggling caught his attention. That was when he remembered that the 'Weak King' had brought along his youngest son. _

_Trying to be quiet, Kidd had walked through the bushes to get a closer look. The seven-year-old had his father's black hair and dark eyes, though both could be due to the low lighting. The kid also had a straw hat hanging by a string around his neck and a scar under his left eye._

_"Remember Luffy, no matter what anyone says, strength is not always physical," he heard the deep voice loud and clear. "No matter what anyone says about me in the future, you will remember this, won't you?"_

_The boy giggled and nodded. Then the 'Weak King' set his son down and picked up the straw hat and looked at it like it held a deeper meaning, "Shanks is here so you'll get home safely, but Luffy, you can't tell anyone about this. Can you promise me this?"_

_Again the boy nodded and the 'Weak King" smiled and ruffled his hair, "Good boy," he placed the straw hat on the kid's head, "I want you tell Shanks that it's time for me." Another nod. The king smiled fondly and pulled his son into a tight embrace before getting up and turning his back on the kid. "Everything happens for a reason, Luffy. This is no exception. Know that no matter what happens, I will always love you."_

_Kidd watched in slight horror as the man stepped in one direction and took an arrow to the shoulder, which would have hit the seven-year-old in the head if not for the interference. Luffy did nothing, just silently watched as his father walked off with an arrow in his shoulder, sword drawn and most likely outnumbered._

_Kidd was too shocked to move at first but as soon as the first silent tear hit the stone walkway, Kidd along with the oddly tanned prince from North Blue were there and pulling the kid into a secluded part of the castle. Kidd led the way since it was his home, Luffy and the northern prince following silently. Both Kidd and the older prince's opinion of the 'Weak King' had changed that night._

"Oi, Kidd," Killer waved a hand in front of the spaced out prince, not getting much reaction. So instead, he grabbed the pitcher full of water and unceremoniously dumped the contents on Kidd's head.

Kidd snapped violently backwards then lunged forwards and tried to tackle the blond, "What the hell was that for?!"

Killer shrugged, "You weren't listening and you had this faraway look on your face. Did you even hear what I said?"

Kidd got up and stripped off his shirt, showing his toned abs, "Yeah, not everything is like it looks." He pulled on a dry shirt and started working on his bottoms.

"Yeah, and that you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, then I asked why," Killer replied, watching as Kidd pulled up the pants and tied the string at his waist.

"The youngest prince," Kidd answered not really giving an answer.

Killer just sighed and decided to leave it at that, though as far as he was concerned, the youngest prince was nothing more than a fairy tail. He finished packing up what little he had and slung it over his shoulder, Kidd following his example. The duo left the room and walked downstairs into the tavern part of the inn. Killer walked up to the owner and paid for the room and walked back to Kidd.

The two left the building and nearly collided with a tan man carrying someone in his arms wrapped securely in a blanket and hidden from view by a heavy fur coat and a green-haired swordsman with three swords and a polar bear under his arm. Not bothering to apologize, the man in the lead entered and went to the owner while the swordsman stood outside, glaring at Kidd and Killer.

"Zoro, stop picking fights, I found the medic," the man rushed out and practically ran down the street.

The green-haired swordsman gave one more glare before following after his companion, "Oi Law, would you wait for a second!"

Kidd paled, which was quite difficult since the prince of South Blue was already as pale as a native of North Blue. Ignoring Killer's questioning look, he followed after the two. Killer just stared after them before he shook his head and started in the same direction.

* * *

Law burst through the door, startling the old woman who was drinking on the table. One look at the man and she got up and gestured at the table, "Put him there." Law set Luffy down and watched as she left the room to go to the back. "What is it?"

"Spider bite, near Little Garden Providence," Law said since he didn't know what species of spider had actually bitten the prince.

"Little Garden eh, I sure get a lot of those," the woman walked back in and removed the cloak and blanket. If she recognized the youngest prince she didn't show it. She cut off the bandages and was genuinely surprised when she saw that a majority of the venom was already removed. "You remove the venom?"

Law nodded and the old woman smiled, "That makes my job easier." She said and applied sweet smelling gunk to the wound, then tossed the bandages to Law and went back to the back. Law redressed the wound and the old lady walked back in and forced a tube down the Luffy's throat. Law wanted to protest but he had been warned that the woman was different in the way that she treated her patients so he did nothing.

The woman forced the tube into Law's hand, "Hold that, don't pull it out unless you want to make the kid drink the antidote." She left and came back with a vial. Uncorking it, she dropped the contents down the tube then slowly pulled it out. "There, now cover him up and get out of here."

"What about payment?" Law asked as he rewrapped the younger prince back up.

"His father already paid it when he saved this pitiful town of ours from that tyrant," the lady said as she took a swig out of her bottle. "You still shouldn't trust many people here, most are all for that new tyrant taking over. Now get out!"

Law wasted no time collecting the boy and running out of the house.

* * *

Zoro sat next to the door and listened to the rushing in the home behind him. He then heard the panting of someone who had stopped not too far away. Looking up, Zoro saw the young prince of South Blue. He had never seen Kidd but Shanks had talked about him once when he was drunk so Zoro recognized him when Law had bumped into him at the inn. He was pretty sure Law had recognized him too but didn't know for sure.

Then Zoro looked past the redheaded prince at the blond man wearing a mask. Killer, a mercenary turned assassin, "Rather an odd traveling partner you have there."

Kidd looked at Zoro in confusion while Killer answered, "I see you got tired of the freedom mercenaries have."

Kidd looked at the blond, "You know him?"

"Roronoa Zoro, a mercenary that every kingdom wants in their ranks," Killer shrugged, "he's a demon and untamable so I never thought it would happen."

"Neither did I," Law spoke as he walked out of the house, "he's fine, just needs rest but I suggest we leave town."

Zoro stood up and gave Law a questioning glance before Law just shook his head. Kidd didn't get the hint and marched up to Law who moved so that Zoro stood between the opposite princes. Kidd glared at Law while Law gave Kidd an 'I'll explain later' look so the redhead let it slide for the time being but was more than ready to gut the dark prince if he felt the need.

* * *

The blond man sat calmly at the corner table in the tavern. He was glancing back and forth between his cards and the drink in front of him. He had been there for almost four hours but had barely actually drunk any of the drink.

The owner didn't mind so much since he was used to having people come only to wait for others, they just had to order something, but it had nearly been six hours since the man had sat down and all that he had done was watch the people come in and leave and stare at whatever was in his hands. As the owner began to make his way over to the blond, the door opened and a rather large group of people came in. Forgetting about the man for the moment, the owner set to work.

The blond-haired man watched as the group came in. Though the cards said that he would find who he needed to find here, he was starting to think that he would end up having to leave before whoever it was got there. He ended up staying though when two people came in behind a rather large group of people.

The brick-haired man and pink-haired woman were out of place within the group. The man was wearing the uniform of a general from Marine Ford, which would label him as a puppet for Mariejois. The uniform consisted of a stiff blue jacket and straight blue pants. The black boots, the white plumed, blue cocked hat, and the blue mask were a unique addition, but it was obviously no joke with the rapier and dual-axe that he brandished.

The woman was wearing the traveling clothes of a caravan performer. The shirt was a colorful assortment of different bright-colored rags and the trousers were the mud-brown that was becoming popular in all the kingdoms. The cloak that the woman wore was as rag-patched as her shirt but with more earthy tones and the her shoes were simple sandals.

The rest of the group was from the nearby mansion. East Blue was apparently going through some sort of betrayal and all the nobles were busy trying to fix it before something happens. None of the peasants knew what was going on and the nobles kept it tightlipped, it was one of the biggest upsets in the kingdom since the king and youngest prince disappeared.

That didn't matter to the man but the cards did say that this kingdom would be important to him. Not now though, now, he was watching as the two odd group members approached his table. The man looked up with an emotionless face.

"Mind if we join you?" the man asked looking around at the crowded tavern.

"Fate has guided you here and I see no reason to decline," was all the man said but he did gesture to the table and the two sat down with a wary glance at the blond man.

Said man continued to shuffle his cards under the table while the other two waited for the owner. After telling the old man what they wanted, the two turned their attention back to the man who shared his table and watched as he started to place cards on the table.

"What's that?" the woman asked as the blond stared at the single card on the table.

"I use them to see my fate," the man answered, placing another card on the table.

"Oh," was all the girl could say.

The man, however, saw something else, "Are you able to tell another's fate by those cards?"

The blond simple nodded as he set down another card, face still impassive. "Basil Hawkins," was said after the owner dropped off the food for the two.

The woman looked at him and the man drank from his cup before understanding and responding with, "X Drake."

The woman just looked between the two, shrugged, said "Jewelry Bonney," and started to eat.


End file.
